


Ice Dance

by cruisedirector



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016), Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Crushes, First Time, Ice Skating, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ski Jumping, Skiing, Sports, Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peary never really believed that Eddie lusted for Bo Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Dance

**Author's Note:**

> These are a few of my favorite things. Do I need to warn for RPF? Peary was invented for the movie and the film's Eddie has some major differences with the real one.

"Why Bo Derek?" Peary asks in the exhilarated aftermath in Oberstdorf, when the kid is still coming down from the high from the practice jump and his first blow job. It's obvious now that Eddie never imagined making love to any woman, let alone one whose fame peaked before Eddie was even 16. _10_ is old news, though Peary's old enough to remember Bo Derek in her prime.

"You asked what actress I liked. I had to tell you something," shrugs Eddie, who's still grinning. "I'd been thinking about the 1984 Olympics."

"Don't tell me you jerked off to Matti Nykänen's jumps." Eddie's hero worship is as obvious to Peary as it must be to the Flying Finn.

"Course I didn't." Now Eddie blushes. "In England, since nobody cares about ski jumping, the 1984 Olympics means Torvill and Dean." Peary has never cared much for figure skating unless there's a pretty ladies' champion to chase or a men's runner-up in need of consolation, but everyone involved in winter sports knows that Torvill and Dean's skating to "Bolero" got perfect scores.

"I get it. 'Bolero' is what Christopher Dean and Bo Derek have in common. You were really jerking off to him doing the splits." Peary had been sure that Eddie was about to pop a stiffy when he faked an orgasm to demonstrate the moment of release in ski jumping. No wonder Eddie had landed so awkwardly when Peary caught him on the practice jump.

Eddie may never have had sex with anyone but himself before, but, as with many things, what Eddie lacks in experience, he makes up for in effort. And enthusiasm. It's been a long time since Peary got it on with anyone besides bored older Germans -- it's been a long time since he was sober enough to trust that he wouldn't make an ass of himself.

Now, after his perfect day, Eddie is finally falling asleep. As happy as he was when Peary sucked his cock, he was happier when Peary complimented his form. He wants to be a Olympian more than he wants to lose his virginity.

As for Peary, he knows it's ridiculous, but he doesn't want to lose Eddie's enthusiasm. Maybe he can talk him out of this Olympics. Four more years of training, and they'll both be new men.


End file.
